bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Raian Getsueikirite (Chapter)
The Training Finished... "Gamma! Do you feel that?!" the sudden, urgent voice of Taira Geshunin rang out. Gamma tuned his senses towards the source Taira was shouting about. Indeed, there it was. A massive spiritual pressure was emitting from the Soul Society far below them. It was monstrous, even by Gamma's estimation. "What is going on down there?!" he hissed, irritation apparent in his voice. Seireitou, Echo, and Hikaru immediately became alert, having seen the distress in both members of the Royal Guard. "What is it?" Seireitou asked. "I don't know." Gamma replied, "But we can't wait around to find out. The Royal Guard has to return to Soul Society at all costs." "But what about the training here?!" Hikaru suddenly erupted. "If we don't get strong, Akujin will—" He was cut off by a new spiritual pressure, this one from the Royal Palace itself. Specifically, the Hōōden. All five Shinigami whipped around to witness Raian stepping out from behind the curtain, his shihakushō ripped and tattered from his strenuous training. "Is that... his Bankai?" Seireitou whispered, almost to himself, questioning the meaning behind Raian's tremendous power. "It is." Gamma replied for him. "I wonder. Did he succeed?" "We have no time to find out!" Taira shouted. "The Guard has to move out now!" Seireitou stepped forward from the group, gripping his still-sheathed sword as he advanced, until he was standing only a few feet away from Raian. Both rivals stared one another down, not a word passing between either of them, as the wind gently blew between them. Gamma and the others watched very cautiously as the rivals met. "Alright Taira, let's go get the others." Gamma finally said. "We'll leave the rest to these guys." Everyone Gathers Together "So, everything went well, I presume?" Seireitou asked after the Royal Guard had gone. "Guess we'll see soon enough." Raian replied, his eyes not breaking contact with Seireitou's own. "Geez," Seireitou whined comically, "Such a harsh tone. Lighten up, will ya?! Besides... it looks like the cavalry is here." Raian glanced up to see three figures flying into view from high above. The first was a short-haired woman. The second, a short haired boy. The third, a slightly taller man. The three landed, clad in Shinigami garb, drawing a wide-eyed, shocked, expression from Raian. The woman was Jacqueline Getsueikirite, his wife, the boy his son Hake, and the older man, his brother, Mashū Getsueikirite. "You guys are..." Raian began, but was interrupted by the appearance of Ōetsu Nimaiya's appearance. "While you were away, I was training them." the shorter Shinigami explained. "They should be okay in this war now." Jacqueline suddenly stepped forward, placing a hand on Raian's chest, "If you guys don't mind. I'd like a word with my husband." she declared. Without waiting for a response, she shoved Raian with all her might. Flinging him effortlessly into the air, catapulting him onto the roof of a nearby building. Picking himself up off the ground, he immediately noticed the sword on her hip. "Jackie, is that a...?" he began to ask, before being cut off again. "Zanpakutō? Not yet. Its still an Asauchi. Ōetsu gave it to me." she replied. "I'm tired of always being useless to you in these fights. I have decided to become a Shinigami." "But... how can you fight against Akujin without a Shikai or a Bankai?" Raian asked, finally back on his feet. "What are you talking about? Our training is not done yet!" she scoffed in response, just as the figures of Mashū, Hake, Seireitou, Hikaru, and Echo appeared on the rooftop. "Phase two of our training is this; help you master your Shukai!" Raian looked concerned, "Help me master it?" Jacqueline chuckled, "You didn't think achieving it would do anything, did you? Using an immature power is fatal in battle. We're here to help you master it. Let's hope that in the process," she explained. "My Zanpakutō awakens..!" "Show us that new power you have acquired." Seireitou suddenly interjected, a challenging grin on his face. Raian looked around and then sighed, "As you wish. Let's get this started!" he replied. Grabbing his Bankai's sword, he channeled his spiritual pressure, causing the ground to tremble and the wind to blow ever so fiercely around them. Looking up once more, he took each of his friends in one last time before inhaling, and exhaling a single word; "Shukai!" he cried, and a deafening roar consumed them. Shukai